I Miss You
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: Jon has been away filming his movie but he always has time to video chat with his boyfriend Joe at the end of the day. But this time there was a twist.


Jon sat as his computer desk and waited for Joe to answer his video chat. It only took three rings until the older man answered. Joe adjusted his camera on him and smiled into the camera. He had his hair down and no shirt on. Just a pair of black sweatpants.

Jon leaned back in his chair and smiled. "You look good. I've miss you ya know. Sorry I didn't text you back. I was busy."

"I figured." Joe frowned.

"Hey don't get all sad big boy. I'll be done with this movie soon and I'll be riding your dick in no time again. Relax." Joe blushed deeply, he forgot how blunt Jon could get. Jon tilted his head at the obvious blush and mouthed an 'oh'. "Sorry 'bout that. Just telling the truth."

"It's okay." Joe replied. His dick pathetically twitched. He and Jon haven't had sex in 3 and a half weeks and he was craving it."

"Stop thinking about having sex with me." Joe's mouth opened wide and Jon laughed loudly. "Think I don't know? You give me this look. Lookin' at me through your lashes and batting your eyes slowly. I know the look Joe."

Joe blushed even more as he felt himself get hard at the thought. Jon laughed again as he watched Joe get shy. Jon then turned serious.

"Let me see you."

Joe shook his head and Jon let out a sigh.

"Come on I'll show you mine."

Joe watched as Jon stood and slowly stripped down to his briefs.

Joe licked his lips when he saw Jon squeeze his dick through his briefs before he sat back down. Jon gave an intense state and Joe gave in and stood up so he could slowly take off his sweatpants. He was about to sit back down but Jon told him not to yet.

"Touch it." Jon was subtly groping his dick with his hand as he watched Joe hesitantly put a hand on his fabric covered member. Joe groped it and stroked it slowly, it twitched again and Jon squeezed the head of his cock hard.

"Sit sit." Jon said quickly.

Joe let out a husky groan as he sat back down. Jon smirked as he

watched Joe."Joe?"

"Yes?"

"Can you move the camera down. I want to see you."

Joe opened his mouth and closed it before he moved the camera down so it showed what he was packing in his briefs. Jon groaned and Joe slowly pulled his briefs down his thighs, his dick bobbed up to his stomach and made a smacking sound.

"Oh fuck yeah." Jon said in a deeper, raspier tone.

"You like this?" You could hear Joe panting hard as he asked that question.

Jon nodded at the screen and Joe started to fist his cock slowly.

"I wanna see yours. Whip that shit out."

Jon quickly took off his briefs and moved the camera down then started to fist his cock as well. "imagine-" Jon started. "Imagine me riding you." He said in a husky tone. "Imagine that shit."

Joe moaned loudly as he rubbed his cock his thumb played with the slit. Joe's cock leaked precum which he rubbed down his shaft with his thumb.

"God Jon feels so good."

Jon growled as he watched his lover stroke himself.

"Keep fisting that dick." Jon watched as Joe rubbed all the pre-cum all over his length. They both were still stroking themselves at this slow pace.

"You imagining my ass bouncing on your dick?"

"Y-yes, shit." Joe sped his hand up only a little. He moved the camera up and moved it back so his whole figure could be seen and Jon did the same thing.

"Jon I need you, I need the real thing."

"Shh shh. I'll try to sneak a break and come see you but in the meantime we got this. What would you do to me Joe? Tell me.."

"God Jon, I would pin your arms above your head as I thrust into that tight fucking ass of yours."

Jon moaned as he imagined Joe sliding the head of his cock into his tightness. Jon began to stroke himself a little faster as he started talking dirty. "Oh Joe, baby yes."

Joe got even more turned on by the dirty talking that Jon was doing.

"A-ah." Jon squeezed the head of his cock again and spread his legs then let his free hand glide down between them. He let his fingers play with his hole as moaned, circling his middle finger around that tight entrance. Joe squeezed his dick and a bit more of pre-cum fell out his slit.

"Please do it. Do it, Jon." Joe used his free hand to squeeze and pull at his balls, doing what Jon used to do when he wanted to tease.

"Okay big boy." Jon slowly pushed his middle finger past his entrance into his tight heat. Jon hissed and Joe did his best to calm him.

"Shhh it's okay."

Jon waited a few minutes before he started to slowly thrust his finger in and out of his hole. Joe watched as he continued to rub the slit of his cock. "Hmmm baby, imagine that is my cock thrusting slowly in and out of you."

"F-fuck." Jon nodded and cursed in little mumbles as his finger sped up just a little. He kept the same pace with his throbbing fat cock. "I miss it. I miss you fucking me good every night." Jon spread his legs wider and lulled his head back. "J-joe." He said in a whiny voice.

"I know baby, I know." Joe groaned when Jon added another finger and hissed. "I'm fucking you so good." Jon nodded quickly and licked his lips a few times. "Yeah yeah yeah, keep going. Make me proud."

Joe grabbed at his cock a harder as he watched Jon pump his fingers inside of his ass.

"Fuck me Joe."

Joe groaned as those words fell out of the Ohioan's mouth.

"Oh I am baby. Can you add another finger?"

Jon slowly added a third finger an animalistic growl escaped his lips as he pushed his fingers further into his tightness. Then Jon brushed against his prostate which caused him to arch his back off the chair.

"God Joe that's the spot baby."

Joe noticed how Jon stopped stroking himself. Instead he just fingered himself and left his manhood alone, it sat up straight, throbbing and twitching as the pre-cum leaked down his shaft and balls.

"Oh God Joe." Jon breathed in and out hard, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Right there. Right there!"

Jon arched his back more and cried out in complete utter bliss, his tongue peeked out through his pink lips as his fingers started to move rapidly inside of himself.

"God Jon, yes baby, so fucking hot."

Joe watched as Jon started to thrust faster into himself. Joe kept stroking himself at the same pace in which Jon was fingering himself. Joe felt himself getting closer he panted as he ran his hand down his shaft then back up twisting at the head.

"Jon baby so close."

"Uhhh...Fuck, me too, me too." Jon looked at the screen with his mouth opened and his cheeks a rosy pink. Deep, raspy moans fell from his mouth as he watched Joe come to his climax. Joe had his mouth opened to as he moaned out Jon's name. Suddenly the two men both cried out at the same time. Jon's cum shot out against his stomach and chest and Joe's on his hand and stomach. Jon fingered himself until his climax was fully over and Joe fisted himself, milking all he had to offer.

The said nothing as they watched each other, breathing hard. Jon took his fingers out of himself slowly and leaned back in the chair tiredly. "So fucking hot."

"Yeah.." Joe blushed, they've never did that before and he knew it wouldn't be the last time they did either.


End file.
